Sunny Day
by Gummysmiled
Summary: [PREQUEL FF Storm] Jimin hanyalah anak polos yang selalu mendengarkan kata ibunya, dan ia tidak punya petunjuk apapun saat seorang playboy bernama Kim Taehyung memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Di satu sisi, ada Jungkook yang selalu setia menunggu Jimin yang sangat ia sukai. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? / broken VMIN, KOOKMIN / Silakan baca FF Storm terlebih dahulu.


_Gummysmiled's 11_ _th_ _fanfiction_

" **SUNNY DAY"**

Rambut Jimin di sini jaman HYYH pt.2

Taehyung jaman just one day :v

Anggap aja warna rambutnya sama :3

.

.

.

 **SUNNY DAY**

Jimin merasa janggal saat Jungkook lewat di hadapannya tanpa melakukan sebuah ritual yang telah menjadi kebiasaan lelaki bergigi kelinci itu.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak mencolek daguku, atau mencubit pipiku atau yang sejenisnya?" tanyanya pada lelaki yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya menuju ke bangkunya.

Jungkook segera menoleh dan berlari ke arah Jimin. "Oke!"

Dan bocah itu mencolek dagu Jimin kemudian menarik-narik pipi lelaki menggemaskan di hadapannya.

Jimin hanya mendengus saja.

"Chim, kau cantik, kau tahu?" goda bocah itu.

Dan kaos kaki si manis yang digodanya tiba-tiba saja mendarat di hidung mancung Jungkook.

"JIMIN! _What the hell_ —bau kakimu sangat tidak sesuai dengan wajah cantikmu." gerutu bocah itu sembari berjalan menjauhi Jimin yang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempari Jungkook dengan sebelah kaos kakinya yang tersisa.

"Menyebalkan."

Dengan _mood_ pagi yang telah dihancurkan oleh bocah menyebalkan yang sayangnya menaruh hati padanya, Jimin membuka laptop kesayangannya dan mulai menjelajahi sesuatu tentang grup musik kesukaannya, Big Bang.

Di lain sisi, seorang bocah seangkatan Jimin dan Jungkook bernama Kim Taehyung—sedang meratapi nasibnya yang kalah taruhan dengan teman-teman satu gengnya.

"Sialan kau." umpat lelaki bersurai oranye, si Kim Taehyung. Dengan kesal ia melempar seluruh kartu yang ada di hadapannya—membuahkan tawa dari teman-temannya.

"Oh ayolah, Kim Taehyung. Kau adalah _Prince_ di sekolah ini. _Playboy_ yang mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan. Hanya memacari Park Jimin bukan hal yang berat, 'kan?" Sungjae menatap malas pada lelaki di hadapannya yang tampak frustasi.

"Tentu aku tahu, bodoh. Masalahnya aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan orang seperti dia." balas Taehyung. Pikirannya melayang membentuk seorang Park Jimin—teman sekelasnya yang bahkan tidak pernah bicara dengannya.

"Singkirkan hal tidak penting itu. Kau hanya perlu mempermainkannya, membuatnya nyaman denganmu, dan kalau kau beruntung kau bisa saja 'bermain' dengannya. Dia cantik dan seksi kau tahu." Bobby menepuk-nepuk pundak temannya itu.

Taehyung hanya berdecak, "Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi aku tidak mau sampai dua minggu."

"Tentu tidak, sobat. Hanya satu hari." Yunhyeong menyeringai.

Taehyung memicingkan matanya, "Sehari?"

Ketiga sahabatnya mengangguk pasti.

"Demi kesenangan. Aku terima tantangan kalian." ucap Taehyung mantap.

.

.

.

.

.

Jin baru saja keluar dari kelasnya saat adiknya—Jungkook—menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Hei, bocah, kau tahu apa itu sopan santun?" sindir Jin membuat Jungkook mendesis.

"Persetan dengan itu, _hyung_. Kau harus mencari usaha agar pertunanganmu dengan Namjoon dibatalkan." ucap Jungkook tajam.

Dengan kesal Jin melepaskan pegangan tangan adiknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Jungkook _ie_. Namjoon orang baik, kenapa kau begitu membencinya sampai kau tidak bisa sedikit saja menghormatinya?" balasnya sambil menatap sengit adiknya.

Yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mendengus kesal. "Kau hanya tidak tahu, _hyung_. Kita butuh tempat sepi untuk membicarakan ini."

Jin hanya bisa bersabar ketika adik tampannya ini lagi-lagi menyeretnya sesuka hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin melihat jam tangannya.

"Ah, sudah jam istirahat, ya?" gumamnya.

Hari ini guru sedang ada rapat penting sehingga murid-murid bebas melakukan apapun. Tak terkecuali Jimin yang keasyikan _fanboying_.

Mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya, Jimin memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang pas untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Namun saat ia hendak beranjak dari duduknya, si manis itu terpaksa harus kaget dengan keberadaan sosok Kim Taehyung yang membungkukkan badannya dan menatap Jimin lekat-lekat.

"Hai. Mau sarapan bersama denganku?" tawar lelaki itu, kemudian dengan percaya dirinya menebar senyumnya pada lelaki manis di depannya.

Jimin tidak bisa tidak memicingkan matanya. "Sejak kapan kau berhenti makan dengan pacar-pacarmu itu?"

Saat si manis berucap, ekspresi Taehyung berubah. Entahlah, sepertinya ia tidak suka dengan sikap Jimin yang tidak ramah.

"Persetan dengan itu. Ayo." Dengan seenak jidatnya, Taehyung menarik lengan Jimin paksa dan menyeretnya ke atap sekolah.

Jimin yang jelas kalah kuat dari Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah ditarik-tarik seenaknya. Percuma saja ia melawan lelaki sok tampan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa saja dipukuli peliharaanmu jika mereka tahu aku menghabiskan waktu istirahat denganmu." gumam Jimin sembari menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki di sampingnya. "Peliharaan?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Para wanita yang mengejar-ngejarmu."

Lelaki bersurai oranye itu menatap Jimin tidak percaya, "Kau? Aku baru tahu kau bisa berucap sarkastik seperti itu."

Jimin hanya mengernyitkan keningnya dan kembali menyuapkan makanannya.

"Sarkastik apa? _Eomma_ bilang memiliki orang-orang yang selalu mengejar-ngejarmu hanya karena ingin mendapat perhatian darimu itu seperti peliharaan. Setelah kubuktikan, Sangdol anjingku juga seperti itu. Dia tidak akan berhenti menggangguku jika aku belum memberinya makan." cerita Jimin polos.

Taehyung menyipitkan matanya, kemudian menelisik sepasang mata sipit yang balik menatapnya bingung.

"Kau serius dengan apa yang kau katakan? Kau bisa saja dituntut jika mereka mendengar ucapanmu itu." Taehyung memancing lelaki imut itu.

Jimin berhenti mengunyah, kemudian meletakkan kotak bekalnya. "Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang _Eomma_ katakan padaku."

Taehyung rasanya tidak percaya. Masih ada saja anak yang mau mendengarkan ibunya sepenuh hati, bahkan murni mempercayainya. Ia tahu itu dari sepasang mata bening milik Jimin. Tampaknya lelaki yang akan ia permainkan itu sangat polos.

Entahlah, Taehyung rasa akan mudah membuat lelaki ini jatuh padanya karena kepolosannya.

"Oh, begitu. Tapi lain kali kau tidak perlu mengatakannya terus terang. Mereka akan sakit hati dan menaruh dendam padamu." Taehyung memberi nasihat, sembari mengelus-elus surai yang sewarna dengan miliknya itu.

Jimin hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kau mau?" Lelaki yang lebih pendek menawarkan daging untuk ia suapkan pada Taehyung.

Taehyung tentu saja merasa heran, mereka tidak akrab sebelumnya, bukan?

"Kau tidak makan dari tadi. Aku lihat Hoseok _hyung_ terlalu banyak menangani murid yang sakit di UKS hari ini, jadi aku tidak ingin kau sakit perut dan membuat UKS penuh." ujarnya polos.

Tidak tahu kenapa, Taehyung jadi ingin sekali menggigit si manis di depannya ini.

"Baiklah."

Taehyung memakan daging yang disuapkan Jimin padanya.

"Nah, sekarang aku ingin tahu hal apa yang membawamu mengajakku makan bersama di atap?" tembak Jimin.

Taehyung langsung tersedak.

"Ah, aku tidak bawa minum!" Jimin ikut panik melihat Taehyung yang tidak kunjung berhenti terbatuk.

Tapi ia teringat sesuatu.

Cup!

Taehyung seketika berhenti terbatuk ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Ketika ia membuka matanya, si imut itu tengah menatapnya polos dengan jarak yang terlampau dekat.

Taehyung tidak bisa tidak menganga.

Dan dengan santainya, Jimin yang merasa ia telah diperbolehkan untuk membantu Taehyung segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut lelaki itu.

Sialnya, si tampan itu merasa terkejut sampai ia terbaring—yang berarti Jimin jadi menindihnya.

Apa kabar dengan si imut?

Ia sedang berlagak jadi pahlawan super sekarang, jadi ia menjelajahi mulut Taehyung dengan lidahnya dan mencari makanan yang tersangkut dari jalur makanan lelaki di hadapannya.

Begitu ia mendapati sisa makanan yang ada di pangkal tenggorokan Taehyung, ia mendorongnya dengan lidahnya.

Taehyung? Ia terpaksa menelan makanan yang akhirnya bisa melewati tenggorokannya dengan bantuan lidah Jimin.

Setelah melakukan aksi heroiknya, Jimin melepas tautannya dari lelaki di hadapannya dan mengusap saliva yang mengalir di sekitar sepasang bibir gendutnya.

Taehyung langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, membuat ia seakan-akan memangku Jimin.

"Kau pikir apa yang telah kau lakukan?!" Taehyung berteriak.

Yang diteriaki hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, "Kata _Eomma_ , ciuman dapat membuatmu berhenti tersedak. Karena aku tidak tahu caranya, jadi aku coba sendiri, dan ternyata berhasil, kan?"

Taehyung lagi-lagi menatap tidak percaya lelaki ajaib di depannya ini.

"Kenapa kau hanya memelototiku? Tidak tertarik untuk mengucapkan terima kasih?" tanyanya dengan wajah mendungnya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Taehyung rasa ia sudah gila. Untungnya ia teringat rencana utamanya untuk menjadikan Jimin kekasihnya sebagai hukuman akibat ia kalah taruhan.

"Hah~ Baiklah. Aku akan berterima kasih dengan memintamu menjadi kekasihku." ujarnya blak-blakan, membuahkan ekspresi terkejut dari si imut di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa aku harus jadi kekasihmu?" tanya Jimin bingung.

Taehyung terdiam. Otaknya berputar dan memikirkan alasan apa yang harus ia berikan pada lelaki yang gampang dibohongi seperti Jimin. Tidak mungkin bukan jika ia memberi tahu si manis ini kalau ia mesti menjadikannya kekasihnya karena ia kalah taruhan.

" _Eomma_ ku bilang, jika aku mencium seseorang, aku harus menjadikan orang itu sebagai kekasihku." jelas Taehyung sembari mengusap surai halus lelaki di hadapannya yang tampak berpikir.

" _Eomma_ Taehyung bilang begitu?" tanyanya lagi.

Lelaki tampan itu mengangguk pasti.

"Baiklah."

Dan Taehyung menyeringai senang.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Jin telah sampai di perpustakaan. Untungnya tempat ini sedang sepi, dan penjaga perpustakaan entah pergi kemana, jadi budaya jangan berisik di perpustakaan bisa mereka langgar.

"Nah, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Jin tidak sabaran. Ia selalu heran dengan tingkah adiknya yang sangat tidak menyukai tunangannya, Namjoon.

Jungkook mengeluarkan ponselnya, kemudian mengutak-atik benda itu sebelum memberikannya pada Jin.

"Lihat. Dalam waktu sebulan ini, aku sudah melihat ia jalan dengan sepuluh wanita yang berbeda." ujar Jungkook yakin.

Jin hanya mengamati foto-foto itu, kemudian ia tertawa.

"Heh? Kau masih tertawa saat kau tahu kau telah diselingkuhi, _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook tidak percaya.

"Apa kau percaya mereka semua adalah sepupunya?" tanya Jin sembari menyeringai melihat adiknya yang tampak terkejut.

"Jangan bercanda, _hyung_. Tidak mungkin sepupunya ada sebanyak itu!" sangkal Jungkook, namun Jin malah tertawa keras.

Giliran Jin yang mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan bukti yang ia miliki.

"Lihat ini. Aku punya foto keluarga mereka."

Jungkook memperhatikan gambar-gambar itu dengan saksama.

"Kau bisa membandingkan wajah-wajah mereka kalau kau mau." tambah Jin.

Jungkook mendengus. Ia tahu ia kalah.

"Tidak perlu." Ia melengos pergi mendahului kakaknya, membuat Jin menggeleng kecil lalu tertawa.

"Dasar kepala batu."

.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat telah usai.

Jungkook mendapati Jimin sedang membaca buku di kursinya. Seperti kebiasaannya, bocah itu duduk di samping pujaan hatinya.

"Jimin—"

"Jungkook- _ah_ , aku punya pacar." ujar lelaki berpipi gembul itu, membuat lelaki bersurai hitam di hadapannya terdiam.

"Apa?"

"Aku punya p-a-c-a-r, Jungkook." ulang Jimin sekali lagi.

Rasanya Jungkook terkena serangan jantung.

"Katakan padaku siapa orangnya." perintah Jungkook dengan wajah kaku.

"Taehyung. Kim Taehyung."

Kali ini Jungkook akan menenggelamkan dirinya di rawa-rawa.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Aku tadi menciumnya saat dia tersedak. Lalu kata Taehyung, _eomma_ nya bilang ia harus memacari orang yang telah dia cium, jadi begitu." jelas Jimin riang. "Taehyung ternyata orang yang baik, pantas saja banyak yang suka padanya."

Dan Jungkook membeku.

Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Jungkook- _ah_? Kenapa diam?" tanya Jimin khawatir.

Jungkook tersadar dari kebekuannya. "A… tidak apa-apa. Kurasa aku akan pulang sekarang."

Si imut jelas tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak enak badan?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Iya, aku rasa aku sakit." _'Ya. Sangat sakit saat kau bahkan tidak pernah melirikku sedikitpun.'_

"A-Aku antar ke kelas Jin _hyung_." Jimin membantu Jungkook berdiri.

"Tidak usah. Kau di sini saja, nanti pacarmu akan mencarimu. Lagipula aku masih bisa berjalan, jadi aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." ucap Jungkook. Ada yang sedang patah hati di sini, sobat.

Jimin hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah. Semoga cepat sembuh."

Jungkook berbalik meninggalkan si manis itu dengan sebuah jawaban yang hanya mampu ia utarakan dalam hati. _'Selama kau masih bersama bajingan itu aku tidak akan pernah sembuh, Jimin.'_

Si manis itu hanya menatap punggung sahabatnya yang berjalan menjauhinya.

Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit saat Jungkook menolaknya.

"Hai, sayang." Si manis itu dikejutkan dengan suara berat dan sebuah lengan yang tiba-tiba melingkari pinggangnya.

Jimin mengernyit. "Hai, Taehyung."

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dari pacar barunya, tapi tiga orang yang dibawa Taehyung membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Siapa mereka?" bisik Jimin pelan. Ia tidak suka ditatapi dengan tatapan mengganggu yang mereka berikan.

"Mereka sahabatku dari kelas lain. Sekarang, katakan di depan mereka bahwa kita sudah berpacaran." Perintah Taehyung.

"Nah, Jimin- _ssi_ , ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan pada kami?" tanya seseorang ber _nametag_ Sungjae.

"Cepat bilang." bisik Taehyung sembari mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pinggang lelaki manis di sampingnya ini.

"A-A…" Jimin tergagap. Ia masih malu jika ada orang lain yang mengetahui kalau ia telah memiliki pacar—selain Jungkook, Jin, dan Hoseok sahabatnya.

"Ayo bilang!" Taehyung meremas pinggang Jimin semakin keras.

"Taehyung?" Yunhyeong mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap sahabatnya tidak yakin.

"Jimin!"

"A-Aku… aku bukan pacarnya. B-Bukan." ucap Jimin akhirnya.

Bobby mendengus, "Tch. Kau tidak melakukan apa yang kami minta."

"Tidak, aku—"

"Kau telah mengecewakan kami, Taehyung." Dan tiga orang itu pergi meninggalkan kelas mereka.

"Tidak, tunggu!" teriak si surai oranye, tapi tiga orang sahabatnya bahkan tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

Taehyung menatap sengit lelaki manis di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau tidak mau bilang?"

"Aku malu." ujar Jimin singkat.

Taehyung menatapnya tidak percaya. "Malu? Begitu saja kau malu?"

Jimin hanya menunduk.

"Dengar, Park Jimin. Kau harus tahu, aku memintamu jadi kekasihku bukan karena ibuku atau apa. Ini semua terjadi karena aku kalah taruhan dengan mereka dan aku mesti memacarimu selama sehari. Tapi lihat? Kau menghancurkan semuanya!" sentak Taehyung membuat Jimin berjengit.

"Kenapa aku yang kau salahkan? Memangnya kau pikir aku apa?" balas Jimin kesal. Ia tidak suka dibentak maupun membentak karena _Eomma_ nya bilang itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Kau terlalu polos, Jimin. Kau selalu menuruti kata ibumu. Tentu saja aku menganggap kau gampang dibohongi. Kau benar-benar berpikir setiap orang yang kucium akan menjadi kekasihku? Kalau begitu aku akan punya sepuluh kekasih dalam sehari." Taehyung berucap tajam.

Jimin terdiam, tapi matanya tetap menatap Taehyung sengit.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu. Sekarang, kau pergi dari hadapanku." usir Jimin.

Taehyung mendecih. Ia pergi meninggalkan Jimin begitu saja, menyisakan si manis yang mengipas matanya kesal. Kenapa? Karena _Eomma_ nya bilang mengipas matanya akan membuat air matanya tidak akan mengalir. Sayangnya Jimin tidak bisa membuktikan perkataan sang ibu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jin langsung kembali ke sekolah secepat mungkin setelah ia mengantar Jungkook ke rumah. Ia sudah dapat kabarnya dari Jungkook, jadi sekarang ia harus menemui Jimin—adik kelasnya yang juga ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Lelaki berwajah cantik itu tiba di kelas Jimin tepat waktu saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Ia menunggu di depan kelas.

Tanpa sengaja, ia berpapasan dengan Taehyung yang memang sekelas dengan Jimin.

Tanpa ragu, Jin langsung menahan adik kelasnya itu.

"Kau pacar Jimin _ie_?"

Taehyung mengernyit. Kenapa _sunbae_ berwajah cantik ini bisa tahu, padahal ia tidak memberitahu hal ini kepada siapapun.

"Kau tinggal jawab ya atau tidak." tambah Jin dengan penuh penekanan.

Lelaki bersurai oranye itu mendengus, "Tadi ya dan sekarang tidak." jawabnya sebelum ia melengos begitu saja dengan tidak sopannya.

Jin membulatkan matanya. "Apa-apaan itu?"

Saat ia dipusingkan dengan berbagai spekulasi tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Jimin, orang yang sedang dipikirkan pun keluar dari kelasnya dengan wajah lesu dan mata sembab.

"Jimin _ie_ —"

" _Hyung_!"

Jimin menghambur ke pelukan Jin kemudian menangis sepuasnya di bahu kakak kelas kesayangannya itu.

' _Sudah kuduga, semua yang berurusan dengan Taehyung tidak akan berakhir dengan baik.'_ gumam Jin dalam hatinya, sembari ia mengelus pundak Jimin yang bergetar.

" _Hyung_ …"

"Ya?"

"Aku mau lihat Jungkook _ie_." Rengeknya.

Jin hanya tersenyum, "Tentu saja boleh."

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin dapat melihat Jungkook yang sedang tidur dengan selimut yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. Perlahan, ia mendekati lelaki yang tampak sekali sedang berpura-pura tidur itu.

Kini ia sudah mengerti. Bukan fisik lelaki bergigi kelinci itu yang sakit. Ya, tapi hatinya. Hatinya tersakiti karena dirinya.

"Jungkook _ie_?"

Ia dapat melihat tubuh Jungkook yang menunjukkan reaksi kecil. Mungkin dia terkejut mendengar suaranya.

"Kau marah padaku, ya?" Jimin berbicara sendiri, sedangkan Jungkook masih belum mau buka suara.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Taehyung, loh." ucap Jimin dengan nada gembira, namun suaranya jelas bergetar.

"Dia menjadikanku bahan mainannya. Dia tidak benar-benar menjadikanku kekasihnya, jadi Jungkook _ie_ tidak usah sedih." ucap Jimin lagi dan air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya.

Ia juga tersakiti karena dua hal. Jungkook dan juga Taehyung. Jimin merasa sangat sedih karena ia tidak bisa menyadari perasaan Jungkook kepadanya, dan tentu saja ia merasa sangat tersakiti karena telah dipermainkan oleh lelaki bajingan bernama Kim Taehyung.

"Aku tidak suka Taehyung, aku suka Jungkook _ie_." Jimin terus membujuk Jungkook agar ia mau bicara, meskipun suaranya sendiri makin bergetar karena menahan isakannya.

"Jangan marah..." Lelaki manis bersurai oranye itu menggigit bibirnya, berusaha keras menahan isakannya.

Perlahan, Jungkook bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menyibak selimutnya, menampakkan wujudnya yang acak-acakan.

Bocah itu berjalan ke arah Jimin yang sedang menunduk. Dengan lembut, ia mengangkat dagu lelaki manis itu. Mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi gembul lelaki favoritnya.

"Aku tahu kau tertarik pada Taehyung, kau tidak salah." hibur Jungkook.

Ia mengecup sepasang mata kecil itu. Membuat si manis ini berhenti terisak.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, dia yang salah."

Jimin membuka matanya, demi mendapati sepasang mata tajam milik Jungkook yang menatapnya lembut.

"Selama apapun itu, aku akan terus menunggu sampai kau membuka pintu hatimu untukku." Jungkook mengelus sayang rambut lelaki yang lebih pendek.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, kemudian senyumnya merekah lebar.

"Aku sayang Jungkook." Jimin menghambur memeluk lelaki tampan di hadapannya yang dengan tulus balas memeluknya lembut.

"Aku lebih sayang lagi." Jungkook memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengecup sayang pucuk kepala anak mama di pelukannya.

.

.

Jin hanya bisa menghela napas lega. Ia menutup pintu kamar Jungkook. Ya, sedari tadi ia memang mengintip kedua adik kesayangannya itu.

"Dasar bocah."

Senyumnya mengembang.

.

.

 _._

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Hoseok hanya bisa terkejut mendengar cerita yang sebenarnya dari Jimin.

"Ya ampun, aku benar-benar merasa ketinggalan berita. Maafkan aku yang terlalu sibuk di UKS, yah, Chim?" Hoseok berusaha menghibur Jimin dengan mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Ayo kita ke kantin!" Jimin menggandeng lengan Jungkook manja, dan yang digelayuti hanya tertawa.

Jin dan Hoseok berjalan di belakang mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan masalahmu dan Namjoon dengan Jungkook, _hyung_?" tanya Hoseok.

Jin tersenyum, "Jungkook kalah telak saat aku menunjukkan foto keluarga besar Namjoon."

"Hah? Memangnya dia melakukan apa?" tanya Hoseok penasaran.

"Jungkook menuduh Namjoon suka bermain wanita, rupanya dia salah paham. Wanita-wanita itu adalah sepupu Namjoon." jelasnya yang dihadiahi dengan ledakan tawa dari Hoseok.

"Hei, diamlah _hyung_!" Jungkook berteriak dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kantin, mereka duduk di meja yang ada. Sembari menunggu pesanan, mereka mengobrol seru. Tiba-tiba saja, Jimin terdiam, membuat yang lain menatapnya heran.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Chim?" Saat Jungkook melihat ke arah yang sedang dilihat Jimin, ia mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan.

Begitu pula Jin dan Hoseok.

Mereka berempat dapat melihat Taehyung yang memangku seorang siswi tingkat akhir—seangkatan Jin. Mereka bertingkah sangat mesra, dan sesekali perempuan itu mencubit pinggang Taehyung karena ia kesal digoda.

Saat Jimin mengamati Taehyung tanpa berkedip, tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu.

Jimin tentu saja terkejut, namun Jungkook dengan seribu jurus genitnya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jimin dengan mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir gendutnya.

"Jungkook _ie_!" sentak Jimin.

"Aku akan terus menciummu jika kau tidak berhenti memperhatikan dia." ucap Jungkook yang berhasil membuat Jimin menunduk malu.

Jin tertawa melihat tingkah laku adiknya sedangkan Hoseok sibuk menggoda Jimin yang tersipu karena Jungkook.

Di ujung sana, Taehyung hanya menatap Jimin yang sedang tertawa bahagia.

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-A. N.-**

Ini prequel loh ya. Untuk sequelnya nanti endingnya kukmin apa mphimin aku juga gak tau :3

Sangdol jadi punya jimin dulu ya :3

Dan aaakk.. kenapa Jimin makin cantik? Pake sihir apa coba dia :'v Ah aku jadi males komen sesuatu tentang bangtan :'v yang jelas mereka membuat saya kehabisan kuota. Kampret.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca~ :D


End file.
